Haunted Torniquet
by Davidsonofinga
Summary: The tale of Raven, my OC. Rated M.
1. Prologue

My name is Raven Andreus, and I am an eldritch-green anthropomorphic echidna with crimson eyes. I am currently wearing a dark-grey Mercyful Fate shirt, black jeans, thighboots, and elbowgloves with arm fishnets. Some say I look like a female echidna version of Lajon Witherspoon. I'm also part-vampire, and my skin (not fur) is pale-white.

Enough of that. Right now, I have joined the Freedom Fighters, and am battling a PUNISLAV decepticlone Rotor salvaged from a scrap heap. I punch it in the face. It throws me off.

Crash. I am weakened. I look at it, thinking "THIS is SALVAGED? Shit, it's pretty strong." Rotor comes in through my cell. "Raven," he says, "You got a bomb. use it." I throw the friggin bomb at the thing, and it explodes.

[CUTAWAY] (AN: This is when the scene moves away from the first-person account of Raven until otherwise mentioned) A Meteor crashes into Mobius, sending bits and pieces of itself all over the region, including CWCville and the just rebuilt Knothole. When Rotor saw this, he was stunned. "OHCRAP!" He screamed, "SALLEH! LOOK!" Sally Acorn walked over. "Yup," she said, "This is a problem." "I Have a gut feeling that the meteor crystals are going to be exploited," said Rotor. [END CUTAWAY]

I leave the training room, tired. Wave, who is dressed similarly to how she normally does, except with black pants instead of white ones, and with a pentacle necklace, walks up to me. "Congrats," she says, giving me a sexy look. I blush, then sit on the couch.


	2. Chapter 1-1: Badnik Bonanza

[Here be Lemons]

That look. So damn sexy. I ask Wave if she wants anything. "Oh, I would like to do you," she said sexily. So we did it RIGHT THERE AT THE FREAKIN BASE!

To be blunt, both of us took off our pants, but kept everything else on. We scissored, and Wave moaned a lot. Both of us did squirt in each others' vaginas quite a bit.

To say the least, Rotor was more impressed than Sally. 15 minutes later, we were both tired out of our satisfied minds. "Nice!," said Rotor, impressed, "But enough of that. We've got badniks in Chinatown. you guys should fend them off. Oh, but before that, I got something for you." "Huh?," I Ask, still pantless.

Just then, A green anthropomorphic duck in a black Jess than Jake shirt, purple jeans, Stunna shades, and a backwards snapback comes crashing through the doorway, bombs in both hands. "Hot diggety DAMN!," he exclaims, "I love this job! Hey, that's hot," he says, "But when do we get to blow the living shit out of badniks?" "Soon, Bean," said Rotor, "very soon."

That day, we redressed, and went to the Chinatown sector of CWCville. It was a red-light district, with lots of hookers and adult shops. However, just having done it, I felt suspicious of the place. If this were a red-light district, there's gotta be something for gays.

Just then, a team of badniks attacked. Bean, overjoyed, started attacking them all, until there was only one left. "DESTROY FREEDOM FIGHTERS" it said, in its robotic monotone. "OH YEAH?," said Bean, taking the challenge. We dodged the badnik's shots, and then Bean jumped onto its back. He then ripped the badnik's robotic head off, promply killing it.

I felt pathetic. Why did Wave and I come here if Bean was going to do all the work?


	3. Chapter 1-2: Terror at the PVCC

"Fuck that," I said, storming off. "Whatever," said Bean arrogantly, "I just wanted to have some hot chicks in the background so I can look like their dashing knight in sexy armor." Wave was impressed. "Can we fuck before you go?," she asked. "_**Hellyeah!**_" said Bean, dropping his pants. They had sex cowgirl for a bit, 15 minutes later, he came. "Come on, Wave," I said sternly, "let's go."

Leaving that horny bastard duck behind, I drove off in the Dodge RAM we came in. Not that that fucker would mind, knowing what he fucking said. I Can't believe it! How could Rotor send us with him just so Bean could do all the fucking work? Without even giving us a chance, at that matter? Hopefully, the next threat isn't as easy.

We were passing by Piedmont Virginia Community College, when a guy in a gasmask suit came by. "Alright, bitches," he said with such unprofessionalism I'd be suprised that he even has a job, "get out the car. Imma inspect you. Don't struggle, or you will die." I'd rather die than be humiliated like this, so I opened my car door (I'm driving) and kicked the motherfucker_** straight in his solar plexis**__! __**That gasmask ain't gonna help him**__**now**_, so I kicked his head over, and straight smashed his head in with my heeled thigh boot.

Wave gasped. But just then, a terrified Mobian came up and hugged me. "You killed a bioterrorist! THANK YOU!," he exclaimed joyously. "You are welcome," I replied, happily, "have these guys been bothering you?"

He told me the story of how a simple human rights protest led to a corrupt admin sending out bioterrorists to hurt anyone who didn't agree with said admin's views. I was shocked at how this has been going on for a month. "I'm gonna do something about this," I promised. So I bought him a gift card from the on-campus Starbucks, kissed him on the forehead, and dashed off to do something about this fucked-up mess.

I dashed through the hallways, and found the office of the corrupt admin he named. I opened the door, and what do I see? Holy fucking shit, a sharply-dressed brunette male welding a couple morningstars is looking straight at me. "I bet some kid told you about this," he said, "I am Wes Lashton. Tell me, who was this naive child?" Such serene, patronizing words struck me like a bullet through a napkin. "First of all, he was not a child. He's a fucking college kid, for bawling out loud. And second, the bioterrorists are attacking the damn college, and I have friends dealing with them outside, but you, being behind all this, are probably going to deny everything."

_[CUTAWAY] Wave is saving the asses of the college kids from bioterrorists, as she rides on her airboard, silver surfer-style. [END CUTAWAY]_

I Dodged Wes' morningstars for god knows how long, eventually tackling him to the floor, pinning both his arms down, and sitting on his torso. Slapped him unconscious, and saw it good enough. A College security guard, clearly battered and worn from fending off bioterrorists, came in. Realizing what I have done, He was one happy bastard. "OMFG, You defeated the guy everyone's been talking about! THANK YOU! Now, we need to send him off to jail." He called some other guards, and dragged him off to the police for questioning.

Wave and I were labeled heroes by PVCC after that, and we drove off into the sunset. _But that is not the end. No no no, there is still more..._


	4. Chapter 1-3: Bomb and Heavy return

We were driving along and shit, when suddenly, badniks attacked us. Wave and I started to pummel them, but eventually, they overwhelmed us. Just then, out of the blue, A crocodile with headphones, a Soundgarden T-Shirt, denim jeans, and red angular Fubus skated in and kicked the overwhelming badniks' asses. We all eventually kicked them all dead.

"Hey dudes! Im Vector! Them badniks don't have brains!" exclaimed the crocodile. "thank you for helping us," I told him, "how can I repay you?" Wave was expecting something very sexy to happen. Out of the crocodile's mouth, he uttered these words:

"I want one of you to fart in Espio's face. He called me a softy for not beating up everything I find!"

Wave then drove off into the horizon. I stood in awe. Why the hell would she abandon me simply to help Vector obtain his reward. "Shall we..." I asked. "SURE," he said.

We fucked (pantless-only again, as usual) reverse-cowgirl, under the stars.

30 Minutes, one male climax, and three female climaxes later, Wave was back. "Farting in Espio's face was AWESOME!," shouted Wave, alerting the grassy field at night we were in. A walking bomb and a walking trash can appeared. "OH NO! It's Bomb and Heavy!," screamed Vector. Heavy punched him. Vector, knowing they weren't going to reason with him like he would've preferred, kicked them. I attacked Bomb by grabbing him, jumping into the air, and throwing him onto the ground. He exploded, but late came back unconscious. Heavy eventually subsided.

"What Have I Done?," wailed Vector self-consciously. "You've defeated a couple of characters that few actually liked," I reminded him. "Oh, yeah, right. I remember the time when Heavy put dynamite in ma coffee. I SWEAR IT WAS PEPPER!," he continued. Wave and I were clueless with what to do with him, so we took him home to the Freedom Fighters base.


End file.
